<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tonight the headphones will deliver you the words that i can't say by Monsieur_Grenouille</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799588">tonight the headphones will deliver you the words that i can't say</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille'>Monsieur_Grenouille</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Post Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikey Way/Pete Wentz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tonight the headphones will deliver you the words that i can't say</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pete and Mikey were perfect together.  They were so in love, such perfect opposites and yet so similar.  Everything was amazing; kissing under the stars, late night conversations, just spending time with each other.  Both men just somehow knew they would love each other for the rest of their lives.</p><p>	In late autumn, Mikey found out that he was pregnant.  Of course, he was thrilled, and knew Pete would be too, but he decided he’d wait a few days, or until he found the perfect moment, to tell him.  </p><p>	Mikey went to bed smiling, knowing that the next day he would wake up to his wonderful boyfriend who would never ever leave him and his beautiful unborn child.  Yes, everything would be great.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>